Permanent Marker
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Kevin was panicking. And not just slightly panicking, either. Full on "Oh my God, what am I going to do!" type panicking. Kevin/Macy. One-shot.


_Short little one-shot, based on an idea from Camp Rock II: The Final Jam._

_**.P E **_**R**_** M A n E n T . **_**M **_**A R k E R.**_

Kevin was panicking. And not just slightly panicking, like when he loses his lucky boot or his favourite guitar pick. _Full on panicking_, like _"Oh my God, what am I going to do!"_ type panicking.

A Sharpie. A _freaking Sharpie_!

_Who_ left a _Goddamn, bloody Sharpie_ on the homework desk? Joe? Probably. He was usually the blame for Kevin's rare panicked moments.

Soap didn't work. Salt didn't work. _Make-up_ _remover_ didn't even work.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DO?

Sooner or later _someone_ was going to notice the letters **M A C** and **Y **drawn onto his left wrist.

And if that someone was either of his brothers Kevin knew he would never live it down. And, what's more, is that he hadn't even done it on purpose. He wasn't even thinking. One second he was thinking of how much fun the last concert had been and that somehow led him into thinking about his fans which ultimately led him to thinking about Macy. He hadn't even felt himself pick up the pen. He hadn't noticed that he had written "MACY" with a little heart after it until about ten minutes ago when, as he was playing a new melody that Macy had not influenced in the slightest, he saw the tattoo-like drawing on his left wrist did he realise just what he had done.

It wasn't until about nine minutes ago, as he tried frantically to wash of all evidence of his… thoughts... of himself, did he realise that this little accidental manifestation of unknown feelings _was not_ coming off anytime soon.

A Sharpie.

_A SHAPIE!_

A _BLACK _SHARPIE, nonetheless! It looked like a tattoo!

"Kevin?" A voice from behind him asked, curiously. "What are you doing?"

Kevin spun around, wide eyed. "N-nothing…" He stammered, plunging his arm into the bubble-filled sink. "I mean, it's not like I wrote Macy's name on my arm or anything…" A second after he said it, Kevin shut his eyes and cursed himself. "Stupid." He muttered.

"You as well?" Nick asked, half smiling, half sighing.

"You wrote Macy's name on your wrist too?" Kevin asked, not sure whether to be relieved he wasn't being mocked or afraid that Nick liked Macy too.

Wait, _too_?

What?

He didn't like Macy.

"No." Nick chuckled. He lifted up his sleeve.

Kevin cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes before confusion took over his expression.

"Who's _Beth_?"

Nick shrugged. "My version of Macy, I guess." He rolled down his sleeve. "Five days and it's barely faded at all."

"I guess I'm lucky it's Winter." Kevin said, pulling his arm back out of the sink. "I'm going to be needing long sleeves for a while."

* * *

It was exactly two weeks and three days later that it happened. Another accident. This one worse than writing Macy's name on his wrist in the first place. She'd been avoiding him for ten days. He had counted. At first, Kevin wanted to believe that her life was just getting in the way of her being around him. But when she, very blatantly, turned the other way when she saw him in the hallway of Horace Mantis, he knew something was up. And that's why he was waiting, very patiently, at her car that afternoon.

"You're avoiding me." He said bluntly, as she was pulling out her keys.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and the keys fell with a soft jingle to the ground.

"I, uh… No I'm not." She lied, bending to pick up the keys but Kevin grabbed her arm, keeping her upright.

"Macy, you have to tell me what I did. It's been driving me crazy for ten days!"

Macy's brow furrowed. "Why do you think _you_ did something?"

"What else could it be?" Kevin asked, suddenly feeling quite warm with the close proximity his body was with Macy's. He let go of her arm, but not feeling any the cooler for it.

"I swear you didn't do anything." Macy put her hand on his arm. "I absolutely promise."

The heat rushed up Kevin's arm and, without thinking, he rolled up his sleeve.

It didn't take long for him to realise that that was a stupid idea. All of about a minute, I suppose.

Macy went to pick up her keys again but Kevin shook his head. "It's my fault you dropped them," He smiled before picking them up. "It's only fair I be the one to pick them up." The exchanged timid smiles as he handed them to her, until he noticed that Macy's eyes had widened considerably.

"_What _is that? Kevin Lucas, did you get a tattoo and not tell me? I'm your number one fan! I'm supposed to know all!"

It took a moment for Kevin to remember what she was talking about, but when he did…

"Oh!" He exclaimed, trying to pull down his sleeve while jerking away from her as her fingers pried at his arm. "No, no… Just a note to remind myself to take out the trash."

But it was no use. Macy knew his 'lying voice' all too well. She grabbed his arm and beamed in triumph as he gave up. There was no use in denying it now.

"Ah ha!" She smirked. "You have a-" She stopped.

"Uh," Kevin started after a moment. "In my defence, I wasn't concentrating." He cleared his throat as she remained silent. The tips of her fingers lightly caressing the 'tattoo'. "I was thinking about the show, which made me think about the fans, who made me-" He gulped as she let go. She stepped back and looked directly into his eyes.

"You want to know why I've been avoiding you for the last week?" She asked him.

"Ten days." He reminded her. "And yes. I do."

He watched as she took a deep breath and rolled up her left sleeve.

And there, written on her wrist in bold, black Sharpie were five simple yet effective letters.

**KEVIN**, they said.

* * *

_I let my friend Keeraa write 'Nate' on my wrist in school the other day. I didn't realise that she wrote it in permanent marker. Of course, I forgot all about it and went swimming. Shirley will never let me live it down. So, this is loosly based off of that. :)_


End file.
